A key component in semiconductor application is a solid-state switch. As an example, switches turn loads of automotive applications or industrial applications on and off. Solid-state switches typically include a plurality of vertical insulated gate field effect transistor (IGFET) cells for switching a current through a semiconductor body. It has been proven beneficial to integrate the vertical IGFET cells, e.g. metal oxide semiconductor field effect transistors (MOSFETs) or insulated gate bipolar transistors (IGBTs) together with further circuit elements in one power chip. The further circuit elements may comprise transistors, e.g. complementary metal oxide semiconductor (CMOS) field effect transistors, for providing a logical circuit configured to control and/or monitor the power chip on the basis of sensor structures like a temperature sensor or a current sensor.
It is desirable to improve the operating characteristic of a solid-state switch and to enhance flexibility when integrating vertical insulated gate field effect transistor cells together with further circuit elements.